


Give Me What I Know Is Mine

by NeverSatisfiedGirl (Kalli_Ravenne)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Breast Play, Dom/sub, Dream Sex, Edge Play, F/M, Reader-Insert, Wax Play, pain play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalli_Ravenne/pseuds/NeverSatisfiedGirl
Summary: While living with the Winchesters, the reader receives a gift from her witchy best friend: a dream catcher to catch bad dreams and to "draw in the heart's desire." But the dreams she has are nothing like she ever imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings: A little witchcraft, a little fluff. And smut. Shameless smut. (To be specific,  the following kinks are highlighted: bondage, blindfolds, pain play, breast play. Don’t play in the rain if you don’t have proper protection, kiddies! Also, safe, sane, and consensual play is awesome.)**  
>  **Challenge:**  This was written for [@mamaredd123](https://tmblr.co/muNUzoZQ7rJONoHGQVHmn1w) and [@atc74](https://tmblr.co/mGZ3QQu0Twu1CcgmrHNY_TA)‘s Fabulous 300 Challenge. Apologies for the late entry, but thank you so much for your patience!
> 
>  
> 
> **A/N: Hello hello! So my prompts for this challenge were “a talisman”, the emotion of Lust, and Queen’s “[I Want It All](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFDcoX7s6rE)”. I’m fascinated with dream catchers, which are shamanic talismans within Native American culture. Yes, they’re known for catching bad dreams…but what if they were woven with additional intent? That idea is what inspired what you’re about to read. Hope you enjoy it. **

>   
>  _Darkness is all I see. Darkness becomes me._  
>    
>  _The thunder from the storm outside reverberates through my body, but your voice shakes me to my core, threatening to split me apart._  
>    
>  _You sound mildly amused tonight. “Whatever shall I do with you, my little slave?”  
>  _
> 
> _In a small voice, I reply, “You could bind me, sir.”_  
>    
>  _A laugh escapes from you. “Now my whore tells me what to do.” A long pause. Then the sting of your cat-o-nine-tails across my stomach. I arch my back in surprise at the blow._  
>    
>  _“You are already bound – at the wrists, at the ankles. You’re even blindfolded. Now you demand more?” I bristle at your irritation, hating that you are displeased with me. When I don’t speak, you growl, “Answer me, you whore.”_  
>    
>  _“Sir…” I hesitate for a moment, feeling a stab of terror. “If it pleases you, I ask that you bind my breasts, Sir.”_  
>    
>  _Silence. Then your footsteps moving away from me. Have I upset you?_  
>    
>  _My naked body tenses as I lay here cuffed to the bed, my legs spread wide before you, as you prefer. My eyes covered, seeing nothing but darkness. My breathing wavers out of anxiety. You have been silent for what feels like an eternity.  
>  _

“A dream catcher?” The quizzical look Dean shot at me melted into a cocky smirk. “You know, if you’re having trouble with bad dreams at night -”  


“Not in a million years, asshole,” I laughed, watching his face flash an embarrassed blush of red, having been promptly chastened. I’d been staying with the Winchesters for the better part of three months, having been “adopted” for my talents as a researcher and extensive knowledge of obscure lore. It took a gorgon hunt - yeah, as in _freaking Medusa_ \- and, unfortunately, the loss of my partner, for me to join forces with them. Haven’t looked back since.

“And yes, it’s a dream catcher. My friend Nick, he’s a witch. He makes some of the most beautiful pieces I’ve ever seen. But I’ve never seen anything like this.”  


It was pitch-black, with shimmery cord, hematite beads, and actual raven feathers. The webbing wasn’t too complex, except it almost looked as it it were two different designs. 

It was magnetic. I couldn’t stop staring at it.

Until Dean snapped me out of it. “Well once we get Sam, you can both nerd out over it,” he joked.

He was right, though. Sam loved this stuff as much as I did.

And I was pretty sure I was in love with Sam.

I just never got around to telling him.

And I probably won’t.

* * *

> __**Please don’t leave me like this!** My thoughts cry out. This throbbing, this fear, this agony - I long for you to elevate it, aggravate it, and alleviate it. I long for your touch, your exquisite tortures and your tender mercies.  
>    
>  __**Please, Sir, my loving Master…don’t leave me like this,** I plead in my mind. I want to cry.  
>    
>  _Before the tears can well up in my eyes, I feel your hands palming my breasts in your hands. Relief and desire sweeps over me as you squeeze and fondle them with such abandon, teasing the nipples with your breath and your tongue until they stand at attention for you. Then I feel the rough fibers of the rope sliding against my skin, and I shudder. It wraps tightly around one breast to the point of painful swelling, then the other. My body thrills at the hot and searing pain as you wait for that perfect moment where they puff out just right, where they are just sensitive enough to –_  
>    
>  SLAP!  
>    
> 

“This is amazing,” Sam praised, in awe of my bestie’s handiwork as I hung it over my bed. “Any special attributes?”

”According to the note he included, he says it’s a special design that came to him in a dream. Says it captures bad dreams, but it also draws in the heart’s desire.” 

“Does he sell his pieces anywhere?”

“He set up an Etsy shop online for them, and made the mistake of offering to do custom works. Now he’s got more orders than he knows what to do with,” I chuckled. “But at least he remembered my birthday.”  


“It’s your birthday?”  


The smile refused to leave my face as I studied his features. “Not for another week, actually.”

“We should do something for it. How about Dean and I take you out for dinner?” God, he’s beautiful. Those eyes, those lips…to hear all the filthy things he could say in bed…

Shit! I shook my head, hoping to fight the blush rising in my face.

“You guys don’t have to do that. I mean, it’s really sweet, but we don’t even know when the next hunt is coming.”  


“I know that, sweetheart, but…” Sam was focused hard on me, as if I were the only person in the room. “We don’t get to do fun stuff too often, let alone celebrate birthdays. We’ll make it a thing. Nothing huge, just fun. It’s a special day. You deserve that.”  


His hand rested over mine, never once breaking his gaze. “Let me do this for you. Please?” It was a request. A simple, innocent request.

How am I supposed to say no to that?

Easy. I don’t.

* * *

> _The familiar snap of the ruler to one of my inflamed breasts forces a cry from my lips. You wait a moment, letting me writhe before delivering another sharp smack to its tender sister. You alternate back and forth between them, sometimes delaying the moment, snapping your ruler harder each time, taking me to the point of screaming ecstasy and then…_
> 
> _I feel your lips against my burning skin, sweet and soothing, making me tremble and moan breathlessly. You place gentle kisses on one breast, then the other. You massage, suck, and coddle them as tears fall from my eyes from the shock of pain and this delicious torment you inflict upon my now-oversensitive breasts. I shiver and shake, struggling for a steady breath._
> 
> _You let go and I feel your weight lift from the bed. But you do not untie the rope. You never do right away. You told me once, “I love your tits this way – swollen and aching, just for me.”_
> 
> _Only for you, Sir. Always for you._
> 
> __****But the night is just beginning. The storm outside is growing stronger.  
>    
>  And now I hear the unmistakable sound of a match being struck aflame.  
> 

My eyes snapped open as I shot up to a sitting position in bed, sweat chilling against my bare skin. Shallow breaths came in staccato rhythm as the visions lingered in my head. 

To no one in particular I rasped, “What the fuck?!”

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: A little witchcraft, a little fluff. And smut. Shameless smut. (To be specific, the following kinks are highlighted: bondage, blindfolds, pain play, breast play, and candle-wax play. Don’t play in the rain if you don’t have proper protection, kiddies! Also, safe, sane, and consensual play is awesome.)**

> _**No nightmare may pass, no omen may form, no trouble may cast thee in mire.** _
> 
> _**Only the deepest of fantasies unfold, that it may draw your heart’s desire.** _

I read and reread the note that came with this clusterfuck of a dream catcher. Damn it, Nick.

I’m flustered and, for lack of a better term, highly pissed after talking to (read: cursing out) Nick, my gay, witchy, soon-to-be-ex-friend. 

He wouldn’t stop laughing for the entirety of five minutes.

After which he simply said, “Bitch, you need to get laid. Anything I can do to facilitate that, I’m gonna do. You’re welcome.”

God, he’s an asshole. I love him.

It’s been a couple of nights now, and the dreams haven’t waned in intensity. I can’t even be around the boys without feeling a hint of guilt.

Correction: _both_ of them in one spot, I can handle.

It’s being with **Sam** alone that I’m having trouble with.

Sam, of all people! My fellow nerd-in-arms, my confidant…hell, my _champion_. It just didn’t feel right. 

You wanna know how bad it got? Seriously?

He had removed the belt from his jeans as I walked in to his room earlier tonight. 

Long story short: Shirtless Sam. 

With a belt folded in his hands. 

In _those_ jeans.

And bare feet. 

I couldn’t take it. I fainted.

* * *

> _The faint but acrid smoke from the burnt match sweeps my nostrils, followed with a kind of warm perfume. A very familiar scent, like that of a…_  
>    
>  _Oh God… could it be?_  
>    
>  _My breath is caught in my throat at the next of your sweet afflictions. I feel the flash of passion and wetness between my legs at the very thought of it, and I tremble._  
>    
>  _I feel you drawing closer, feel your weight as you sit on the bed next to me. I can sense the power of your presence, and it makes me ache for your touch. But there is more…isn’t there? Another presence of heat is near you, in your hands._  
>    
>  _“My beautiful whore…do you trust me?” Your voice is lower now, dense with desire and enigmatic in tone._  
>    
>  _Barely do I manage to get out, “Yes, Sir…I do.” I could almost imagine the smile curving upon your sensuous closed lips._  
>    
>  _I feel your fingers graze over my tender erect nipples once more, traveling over soft skin and the harshness of rope. I feel myself rise like the ocean tide at the mercy of the moon. You travel downward, over the curve of my belly to my waist, finding at last my hidden pearl. You stroke it so gently - once…twice…_  
>    
>  _I melt with each teasing rub, losing all sense of unease…_  
>    
>  “AAAAAH!”  
>    
>  _I scream at the shock of hot melted wax from my favorite scented candles hitting my bound, inflamed breasts. As I lift from the bed, in awe of this new sensation, one of your strong hands catches me and pins my waist down hard. I can’t breathe – a fresh scream is caught in my throat. The pressure lifts from my waist and your fingers return to play with my tender clit, and the scream in my throat melts into a longing moan._  
>    
>  _**Is that a laugh escaping your lips, Sir?** I muse quietly in my head. It soothes me to know that I please you so. Even as you tease and torture me like this…_  
>    
>  _Two fingers glide inside me now, slowly…how you must be smiling at your handiwork, Sir! To have me so wet and trembling, to keep me begging for more, to be completely at your control. I feel the pride radiating from your body and it makes me burn even hotter._  
>    
>  _Your fingers move faster, harder inside me. The cord holding me at the waist makes it so hard to me to move with you, and I squirm as the simple act of you finger-fucking me drives me insane._  
>    
>  _It’s building again…the pulse, the throb…_  
>    
>  _Please let me come this time, Sam. Please let me…_  
>    
>  “AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!”  
>    
>  _Searing hot candle wax falls upon my throbbing nipples and a carnal shout bursts from my mouth. My body shakes, wracked with endless sharp agony after a brief moment of sweet pleasure. My orgasm is denied me yet again, becoming a raging sea behind a stonewall dam awaiting release._  
>    
>  _Tears fall from my eyes before I can stop them. I pray silently that the blindfold catches them before you see…_  
>    
>  _“You dirty little whore,” you growl. It causes my insides to shudder when you do that. “You like when I punish you?”_  
>    
>  _Swallowing the hard lump in my throat, I respond. “Only if it pleases you, Sir.”_  
>    
>  _“Hmmm…”_  
>    
>  _That simple sound scares me the most. It’s the calm before the storm. It’s a sound that speaks volumes with you._  
>    
>  _And right now, it says… “Just wait - I’m not done with you yet.”_  
> 

My head throbbed in pain as I awakened hours later. The lamp on the nightstand next to me shed a dim, comfortable light in the room, making it easier for my eyes to adjust. 

It didn’t take long, however, to register the arm around my waist that held me tight, or the solid wall of muscle against my back.

I turned my head away from the light and toward the sleeping figure behind me. It was probably a good thing I was lying down this time.

Because my bedfellow was **Sam**.


End file.
